gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Womanizer
Womanizer, ''' en español '''Mujeriego, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Britney 2.0. Esta canción será cantada por Tina, Wade/Unique y Marley . La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears. Contexto de la Canción Lo único que se sabe por el momento es que esta canción será cantada por Tina, Wade/Unique y Marley en el gimnasio y en los pasillos de Mckinley. Letra Tina con Unique: Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Got a clue, what you doing? You can play brand new to All the other chicks out here But I know what you are What you are, baby (Unique : Baby !) Tina con Marley: Look at you Gettin' more than just a re-up Baby you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are What you are, baby Unique con Tina y Marley: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer you're a Womanizer, Oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Unique, Tina y Marley: Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You! Unique: You got me goin' (Marley y Tina: You!) You're oh so charmin' (Marley y Tina: You!) But I can do it (Marley y Tina: You!) You, Womanizer Unique, Tina y Marley: Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are, you! Unique: You say I'm crazy (Marley y Tina: You!) I got your crazy (Marley y Tina: You!) You're nothin' but a (Marley y Tina: You!) Womanizer Tina con Unique: Daddy-O You got the swagger of champion Too bad for you, you just cant find the right companion Tina con Marley: I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are That's just who you are, baby Tina: Lollipop Tina con Unique: Must mistake me, you're a sucker to think that I Would be a victim not another Tina y Unique: Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, (Unique: never you, baby) Unique con Tina: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are You you you are Marley: Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Unique: Oh!) (Womanizer) Unique, Tina y Marley: Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Unique: You got me goin' (Marley y Tina: You!) You're oh so charmin' (Marley y Tina: You!) But I can do it (Marley y Tina: You!) You Womanizer Tina y Marley (Unique haciendo notas altas): Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are (Marley and Tina: You!) Unique: You say I'm crazy (Marley y Tina: You!) I got your crazy (Marley y Tina: You!) You're nothin' but a, (Marley y Tina: You!) Womanizer Tina: Maybe if we both lived in a different world Marley: (Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer) Unique: Oooh! Tina: It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl Unique: But I can't cause we don't, oooh! Unique with Tina and Marley: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are, you you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Tina y Marley (Unique haciendo notas altas): Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You got me goin' You're oh so charmin' But I can do it Womanizer Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just what you are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothin' but a Womanizer Marley: Yeah... Portada del Sencillo ARCHIVO:Womanizer.png Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney 2.0 Categoría:Canciones Sin Emitir Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada